Ares
Introduction The Ares is a medium robot with 2 medium and 2 light hardpoints. Ability The ability named SaltyBoi Shield upon activation deploys an impenetrable Absorption shield (blocks all damage types with the exception of the Mercury's Helldive and the Hellburner's Overload) and brings out its 4 built-in energy cannons. For the first half of the 8-second ability duration, its shield can absorb damage to increase its built-in weapons' damage output by 119% of the damage the shield takes (for example, 1,000 damage absorbed will increase the SaltyBoi Shield damage by 1,190). The overall SaltyBoi Shield damage can be increased by up to 100% (double), allowing it to inflict tremendous damage in a short period of time. When the shield is absorbing damage, the built-in weapons begin to charge up indicated by the glow coming out of the cannons. Once the shield has absorbed enough damage, the glow will reach maximum brightness, and the cannons will be fully charged. Strategy This robot is one of three in the Greek Pantheon faction, the other two being the Hades and the Nemesis. Ares is quite possibly the most destructive robot in the game, hence the name Ares, who is the God of War and Bloodshed in Greek mythology. The Ares’ shield can consume an infinite amount of damage for up to 8 seconds, and its retractable plasma cannons can deal up to 92,000 damage if the enemy fires at its shield. It is incredibly fast for a medium robot, allowing it to run down and eliminate most enemies with ease. Using stealth and running inside its shield with a Pursuer or even a Stalker will finish the Ares off fairly quickly. However, an easier way is if the Ares is waiting for its ability to recharge. Its very low base HP will grant it little defense against most robot builds. This is the best time to attack an Ares, but remember to attack quickly, as its ability reloads incredibly fast for what it is (it has a mere 16 second reload, 3 seconds shorter than the jump of a Griffin). When facing an Ares, remember never to fire at its shield, and go on a quick offense when the Ares is waiting for its ability to recharge. Despite its drawbacks, the Ares is a major threat to all robots that it encounters, even including the Spectre. Another thing to know about this robot is that its shield cannot absorb Hellburner and Mercury’s abilities, and an Invader can jump into the Ares shield and attack it. If a player is fast enough, the Invader, Rayker and Blitz abilities can be used to hit and suppress an Ares before the ability activation, giving themselves a respite and the chance to either run away or run inside the Ares shield. Blitz's four lights can make short work of an Ares, and a Rayker even more so with a heavy and two lights. The Invader can tank a full burst of Ares' ability and when the ability is over it can simply destroy the Ares. Possible Setups Some effective setups for the Ares are: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is usually not advisable. However, utility weapons can be effectively mixed with standard weaponry, for example the Halo (a root weapon) could be used on one light slot, and a Gust on another. This is because weapons such as the Halo give up firepower for the utility of locking down enemies. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Built-in Energy Weapons The Ares' built-in weapon system fires 40 energy charges in 4 seconds, with a maximum range of 500 meters. The damage in the below table can increased by up to 100% (dependent on damage absorbed, see ability for details]). Mark I Statistics *This table shows the damage of each individual charge. Mark II Statistics *This table shows the damage of each individual charge. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase AresObsidian.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Obsidian AresAmber.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Amber AresMagma.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Magma Alternative Model AresEldritch.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Eldritch_.28Model.29 Poll Trivia *The robot Ares was named after the Greek God of War *Ares' 'tentacles' are actually redirecting weapons after absorbing the damage they received *The trailer for the Pantheon robots showed that Ares is the knife fighter, run-and-attack tactic method, and the strongest of the trio *Еldritch Arеs is possibly a reference to Cthulhu from the stories of H. P. Lovecraft *Click here for a 3D image of this robot